


The one in which Merlin is sleepy

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this gorgeous little dialogue prompt from B:</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Arthur: 'Where's--'</i><br/>Gaius: 'Arthur, he would never hurt you--'<br/>Arthur: 'Where.'<br/>Gaius: 'He needs to rest, just give him some time, please, Sire--'<br/>Arthur: 'Move. Aside.'<br/>Gaius: '...he's asleep in the back.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one in which Merlin is sleepy

‘I _was_ asleep,’ Merlin says, leaning heavily against the doorjamb. ‘Until you started bickering, that is.’ He squints down at the steps, and they wobble unhelpfully. Best not to venture downward, then.

Arthur’s in front of him in a second, steadying hands on his hips. ‘Idiot,’ he says. ‘Get back to bed.’

‘Prat,’ Merlin says by reflex, looping his arms around Arthur’s neck.

‘Not here,’ Arthur says under his breath, and hauls him backward into his room. ‘I won’t kill him,’ he says to Gaius over his shoulder, and kicks the door shut.

‘Ow,’ Merlin mutters as Arthur pushes him down on the bed. ‘Everything hurts.’

‘Good. Gaius doesn’t know I know, does he?’

Merlin shakes his head wearily.

‘What, you thought you didn’t have enough secrets to keep already? He probably thinks I’m throttling you right now.’

Merlin rolls over, burying his face in the comforting softness of his pillow. ‘Just go away and let me die in peace.’

‘You’re not going to die, Merlin.’ Arthur’s hand comes to rest on his back, rubbing gently. ‘I forbid it.’

‘Mm.’

Arthur chuckles. ‘Like that, do you?’

Merlin nods without opening his eyes, sighing in pleasure as Arthur’s hands massage his back.

He feels Arthur lean over him, press a kiss to his earlobe as his thumbs work between Merlin’s shoulder-blades. ‘You scared the life out of me.’

‘I was _saving_ your life.’ Merlin rolls over on to his side, half-asleep.

Arthur kisses him again, on the top of his head this time. ‘I know. But next time, have some concern for your life as well, all right?’

‘All right,’ Merlin agrees, snuggling into his pillow. ‘’M goin’ t’ sleep now. See you next week.’

‘Idiot,’ Arthur says again, and pulls the covers up around him.


End file.
